An apparatus for shooting a nail is used widely in the construction industry. The apparatus for shooting a nail pushes a piston rod forwards by means of explosive force of a gunpowder or thrust of a compressed gas such that the piston rod boosts and shoots a nail from a nail feeder along a barrel. As a result, the nail is shot into a desired location.
In the conventional apparatus for shooting a nail, the barrel is fixedly mounted. It is usually difficult to eliminate a malfunction if the nail is blocked in the barrel. Moreover, it is impossible to replace a different type of barrel to meet different applications. Furthermore, to shoot the nail into a proper location, it is necessary to ensure that the piston rod is properly centered during its movement. The conventional apparatus for shooting a nail can not always ensure that the piston rod is properly centered during its movement.